dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Garth (Nova Terra)
- 9 left|thumb|150px|Se Tornando Tempest Atlan levou Garth à Gruta, uma convergência entre dimensões, e passou os próximos meses a um ano (embora apenas alguns dias ou semanas passaram na Terra) treinando Garth em sua herança mística, preparando-o para seu papel final como o guardião de todas as comunidades humanóides submarinas. Além de outras habilidades mágicas, Garth ganhou a habilidade de afetar a água com explosões de energia congelante ou fervente. Ele então retornou à Terra e ajudou Aquaman a lutar contra uma invasão dos Caçadores/Coletores. Provando vitorioso, Garth saiu com Atlan novamente para uma nova missão. - 25 Atlan levou Garth de volta ao Vale Escondido onde ele teve que lutar contra Slizzath, que pretendia conquistar todos os oceanos. Garth adotou um novo nome, Tempest, e foi confrontado por uma Tula ressuscitada (só para vê-la morrer novamente) e sai da experiência mais velho e maduro, com uma nova confiança em si mesmo (e um novo uniforme). Tempest retomou seu papel de braço direito de Aquaman e também se juntou aos recém-reformados Titãs, junto com seus velhos amigos. Alguma fricção surgiu entre os dois heróis quando o amante de Aquaman, Delfim, o deixou para ficar com Tempest, mas os dois resolveram suas diferenças. Tempest engravidou Delfim e se apavorou temporariamente. Tempest e Delfim decidiram se casar logo depois. Os Titãs vieram a Atlântida para assistir ao casamento. Delfim deu à luz exatamente quando a Atlântida estava sendo atacada pela nação insular Cerdia. O bebê foi sequestrado pelo Mestre do Oceano, que orquestrou a guerra, mas foi resgatado com sucesso. Depois da guerra, quando a Atlântida anexou a ilha, Garth decidiu nomear o bebê Cerdian (Ian) como um gesto de boa vontade. Durante os eventos conhecidos como "Crise Infinita", o Espectro atacou a Atlântida. Delfim e Cerdian foram duas das muitas vítimas do ataque. Aquaman morreu mais tarde e foi substituído pelo parente distante Arthur Joseph Curry. A Noite Mais Densa right|thumb|[[Tropa dos Lanternas Negros]] Garth assumiu os deveres do rei da Atlântida depois que o novo Aquaman abandonou tanto a realeza quanto o papel de Aquaman. Garth foi atacado pelos cadáveres possuídos do original Aquaman, Tula e Delfim que eram Lanternas Negros. Garth lutou contra Tula e Delfim até que ele foi esfaqueado no peito e morreu instantaneamente, Aquaman o deixou para lutar contra Mera. Após a sua morte, um Anel do Lanterna Negro voou para o dedo e ligou-se, o trazendo de volta da morte como um ser possuído. Garth então ficou ao lado de sua falecida esposa, ex-namorada e pai adotivo como parte da Tropa dos Lanternas Negros. | Poderes = * : Os atlantes são ramificações da humanidade que são adaptadas biologicamente ao ambiente do oceano profundo. Todas as suas habilidades são subprodutos de seus corpos sendo adaptados para sobreviver desprotegidos nas tremendas pressões das profundezas do oceano. ** : Tempest, como Atlante, e filho de uma rainha magistral e atlante, pode respirar tanto a água quanto o ar, mas deve retornar ao ambiente aquático em vários intervalos; esse comprimento pode ser prolongado pela umidade na atmosfera. Tempest respira extraindo oxigênio da água através de minúsculos poros em sua pele. ** : Sua capacidade de enxergar nas profundezas escuras do oceano permite uma visão noturna excepcional enquanto estiver em terra. Tempest tem excelente visão de perto e ele pode ver particularmente bem com pouca luz. Ele é parcialmente daltônico, quase incapaz de distinguir entre preto, verde e azul. ** : Ele tem várias vezes mais agudos do que a capacidade humana. Seu senso de audição é particularmente agudo, embora, como a frequência do som viaja em terra firme seja diferente do que sob a água, sua audição está diretamente ligada à sua visão. ** : Sua corrente sanguínea é preenchida com um aminoácido que evita que seu corpo congele nas profundezas do oceano, embora sua temperatura seja naturalmente bastante alta, permitindo que seus músculos aqueçam o necessário para nadar. a velocidades tão altas. Essa fisiologia híbrida significa que ele pode sobreviver indefinidamente debaixo d'água ou em terra (embora ele ainda precise de contato ocasional com água para sobreviver) esse comprimento pode ser prolongado pela umidade do ar. ** : Ele pode levantar aproximadamente 8 toneladas. ** ** : Ele pode nadar a velocidades de 97.76 nós (ou 85 MPH). ** : Ele pode sobreviver em profundidades de até 3.400 pés abaixo do nível da superfície. Seu corpo contém fluidos que se ajustam para dar-lhe flutuabilidade em profundidades variadas. Seu corpo também produz gases que empurram contra as pressões oceânicas tão fortemente quanto empurram, impedindo que ele seja esmagado em grandes profundidades. Seu corpo também é altamente imune a lesões físicas. ** : Tempestade tem uma forma de telepatia que lhe permite controlar e se comunicar com a vida aquática à vontade. * right|thumb|150px|Magia de Garth : Os poderes mágicos de Tempest são tão grandes que ele foi capaz de teletransportar magicamente toda a Atlântida para o passado durante a Guerra Imperiex; além disso, o vilão Darkseid o usou como um canal para ajudar a abrir um Tubo de Explosão poderoso o suficiente para mandar Imperiex de volta ao começo dos tempos. ** : Ele é capaz de projetar poderosas rajadas de energia e raios de energia mística de suas mãos. ** : Ele herdou a capacidade de controlar misticamente soluções à base de água e água para uma variedade de efeitos. Ele pode manipular as correntes de água, criar banheiras de hidromassagem e colunas de água e ferver ou congelar vastos corpos de água. ** : Ele pode sentir e localizar a presença de seres místicos e identificá-los como tais à vista. ** : Tempest tem a capacidade de gerar grandes quantidades de energia térmica de sua mão esquerda. ** : Tempest tem a capacidade de gerar grandes quantidades de energia fria da mão direita. ** : Tempest foi mostrado em numerosas ocasiões para possuir a habilidade de abrir e manter portais dimensionais por um tempo. ** : Tempest mostrou a capacidade de projetar seus próprios corpos astral e de outras pessoas a partir de suas formas físicas através de sua feitiçaria. *** : Uma vez que ele separou os seres astrais de seus corpos físicos, Tempest pode colocá-los dentro de criaturas simples (o exemplo mostrado é peixe pequeno) para que Tempest e seus companheiros astrais possam controlar seus corpos. como se fossem seus próprios. ** : Garth possui um grau de telecinese. Embora ele nunca tenha mostrado a capacidade de levantar objetos com sua mente, Garth conseguiu concentrar a pequena capacidade telecinética que possui para extrair substâncias químicas venenosas do corpo de Aquaman. ** : Aparentemente, uma das primeiras coisas que Atlan ensinou a Garth durante seu treinamento místico foi como lançar um feitiço de invisibilidade. Ele usou este feitiço para fazer com que ele mesmo e Homem d'guerra fossem invisíveis na presença de Hagen guardas. ** : Embora não seja uma habilidade que ele possa controlar ativamente, Tempest tem a capacidade de se teletransportar para outro lugar quando estiver em perigo aparentemente mortal. Essa habilidade é aquela que acontece instintivamente, e não ocorre toda vez que ele está em uma situação de vida ou morte. Ainda assim, é aquele que ele possui. | Habilidades = * * * : Garth mostrou a capacidade de liderança. Por um tempo, ele serviu como Alto Conselheiro para a Atlântida, governando no lugar de Arthur enquanto ele estava fora. Em outra ocasião, Tempest habilmente liderou os Titãs em uma missão para resgatar Sina. | Força = | Fraquezas = * : Tempest deve retornar à água após um período de tempo ou ele enfraquecerá. Garth pode ignorar essa limitação tirando a umidade do ar e se reabastecendo. | Equipamento = | Transporte = * Imp: | Armas = * Tridente de Poseidon | Nota = | Curiosidades = * Garth conheceu o predecessor do apelido "Tempestad" quando Garth ainda usava o nome Aqualad. | Recomendado = | Links = * Tempest article at Wikipedia * Tempest article at Titanstower.com * Tempest biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Aqualad-related posts at the Aquaman Shrine }}